Cómo caen las hojas
by milo-g
Summary: ―¡Es mentira! ―Exclamó Katsuki, hacia Shouto.―¿Es mentira? ―Él entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo sospecha en él.―Basta ―dijo en su característico tono estoy a punto de matarte sin remordimiento.―¿Basta? ―Cuestionó Shouto, otra vez.―¡Puta madre! ―Gritó Katsuki y Shouto soltó una carcajada. One-shot, TodoBaku, mención de TodoBakuDeku.


Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer mis homosexualidades!

Advertencia: El formato es _horrible_, porque fanfiction no me deja poner más de una fuente ni escribir en el otro margen, así que, perdón. También voy a subirlo a AO3 bajo el mismo título, y ahí se verá mejor, so...

Advertenciax2: Lenguaje grosero, como, mucho. OT3, TodoBakuDeku, pero Izuku no aparece en esta historia, solo es mencionado y habla por mensaje(?)

Advertenciax3: Formato de mensaje, ah, chat fic? No sé cómo se les llama.

Creo que eso es todo.

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, sería un _todos con todos_.

Esto toma lugar en su tercer año y no hay spoilers de nada. Also, si les gusta mi historia, tengo otra más de ellos tres.

Disfruten!

* * *

_Kacchan: Perdedores. Estoy en el gimnasio._

_Shouto: Ah, yo estoy por dormir la siesta._

_Kacchan: Que solo comes y duermes? Trae tu trasero aquí ahora mismo!_

_Shouto: Recién llegué de la agencia, estoy cansado._

_Shouto: A menos que me compres soba…_

_Shouto: Podría pensarlo._

_Kacchan: Puta madre, Deku, DÓNDE ESTÁS._

_Shouto: Debe estar todavía en su agencia._

_Shouto: Últimamente, suele quedarse hasta tarde._

_Kacchan: Puta madre._

_Kacchan: Vas a venir o no?_

_Kacchan: Shouto._

_Shouto: Envía la ubicación._

Cerca de una hora después, Izuku vio los mensajes. Estaba bastante contrariado, es decir, ¿Katsuki, invitándolos a una cita?

Asumía que era una cita.

―Hey ―dijo cuando estuvo cerca de él.

Katsuki lo miró de arriba abajo.

―¿Qué es esa ropa?

―Es lo que tenía puesto.

―¡Dije que estaba en el gimnasio!

Shouto levantó una ceja, curioso―, ¿pretendías que entrenara contigo? Dije que estaba cansado.

Katsuki suspiró, sorprendiéndolo, y habló en voz suave―, entonces a qué viniste.

Shouto lo miró a los ojos, encontrándose con los de él, y sonrió suave.

―Porque quería verte, y creí que también querías verme.

Katsuki frunció el ceño con fuerza, tal vez creyendo que así su sonrojo no aparecería, pero fue inútil.

―Oh, ¿entonces sí querías verme? ―Shouto sonrió, burlón.

―Cierra la puta boca ―Katsuki tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por Shouto, hasta que llegaron a los vestidores―, iré a ducharme.

Él asintió y se sentó en un banco a esperarlo. Sacó su celular y revisó los mensajes pendientes.

_Dandelion: DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁS._

_Dandelion: MÁS TE VALE NO ESTAR DURMIENDO._

_Dandelion: SINO-_

_Izukun: Ahhh entonces se encontraron?_

_Izukun: Me encantaría ir también!_

_Izukun: Pero uhhh como que estoy en medio de una patrulla._

_Izukun: No debería estar con el celular, en realidad._

_Izukun: Pero es que no. Pasa. Nada._

_Izukun: Envíenme fotos! Y traten de no, ah, matarse._

_Izukun: Era broma jaja_

_Izukun: Por favor, no intenten matarse._

_Estoy en el gimnasio, esperando que Margarita salga del baño._

_Qué zona estás patrullando?_

_Podríamos ir a verte._

_"Casualmente"._

_Y no creo que nos matemos, Bakugou estaba feliz de-_

―¿¡Margarita!? ¡Te voy a matar!

Shouto giró hacia Katsuki, quien recién salía de la ducha, solo con una toalla en las caderas, cabello goteando y su celular en la mano. Volvió su vista a su mensaje sin enviar, lo borró y abrió la cámara.

_[FOTO]_

_Él insistió en que te enviara esto, Izukun, no sé qué está mal con él._

_Dandelion: ES MENTIRA._

―¡Es mentira! ―Exclamó Katsuki, hacia Shouto.

―¿Es mentira? ―Él entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo sospecha en él.

―Basta ―dijo en su característico tono _estoy a punto de matarte sin remordimiento._

―¿_Basta_? ―Cuestionó Shouto, otra vez.

―¡Puta madre! ―Gritó Katsuki y Shouto soltó una carcajada.

―Bien, bien, lo siento. ¿Estás listo?

―En cinco estoy ―murmuró gruñón, metiéndose a cubículo con su bolso, para vestirse

_Bueno, es mentira._

_No sé adónde iremos, pero te tendré al tanto, Izukun._

_[FOTO]_

La foto de Shouto era una selfie, sonreía apenas y hacía el signo de la paz.

―¿Qué mierda haces?

―Le envío una foto a Izukun ―contestó sin mirarlo. Guardó el celular, se levantó y giró hacia la puerta―. ¿Listo, Margarita?

―No me llames así ―gruñó Katsuki, adelantándolo, fuera del vestidor.

―Ah ―murmuró Shouto, teniendo una idea―, ¿qué tal si te llamo Kacchan también y tú me dices _Shouchan_?

―Ok, te voy a dar tres segundos para que te des cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de decir.

Shouto lo meditó por un segundo y abrió la boca, pero Katsuki lo interrumpió, deteniéndose en su caminar.

―¡Ni de puta broma! ―Se pellizcó apenas el tabique―, solo- solo Bakugo y Todoroki, ¿bien?

―¿Por qué no _Katsuki_?

Lo había suspirado en su oreja. Estaba cerca de Katsuki, _demasiado _cerca para su gusto. Dio un salto hacia atrás, apenas rojo, pero Shouto no podía distinguir si era de enojo o vergüenza.

―¡No vuelvas a hacer eso o te quebraré los dedos!

Shouto lo miró mientras él se daba la vuelta y caminaba con pasos pesados. Se dio cuenta que se había excedido.

―Lo siento ―murmuró cuando lo alcanzó, pero no lo miró.

_[FOTO]_

_[FOTO]_

_[FOTO]_

_Él insistió en que saque estas fotos de mierda._

_Eres ridículo._

_Me das vergüenza ajena._

_Rosa: Tú eres ridículo._

_Rosa: Sacaste más de diez fotos y solo envías esas._

_Las demás eran más mierdosas que estas._

_Deberías agradecerme que elegí las mejores, bastardo._

_Rosa: Gracias._

_Rosa: Por nada._

_Rosa: [EMOJI]_

_PUTA MADRE._

―¡Odio ese emoji de mierda! ―Exclamó en un susurro, con el ceño fruncido.

―Lo sé, por eso lo envíe. Déjame ver las otras fotos.

Katsuki le extendió su celular. Habían muchas fotos, en su mayoría movidas, de Shouto mientras probaba la comida picante de Katsuki. En la sucesión de fotos se veía cómo él se metía un bocado de comida, cómo masticaba de a poco, cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y cómo terminaba escupiendo en una servilleta.

―Tienes razón, me veo ridículo ―rio apenas, entre sorbos de té.

―Por supuesto que tengo razón.

―Ah, tienes mensajes de... ¿Mitsuki? ―Shouto frunció apenas el ceño y volvió a hablar, mirándolo―, si no fuera porque salimos con Midoriya, preguntaría si es tu novia.

―¡Dámelo! ―Se lo arrebató de las manos y masculló―, es mi mamá. ¿Por qué mierda miras mensajes ajenos?

Se encogió de hombros.

―¿Por qué está agendada por su nombre, y no como _mamá _o algo más normal?

Katsuki tenía el entrecejo fruncido y movía los labios mientras leía los mensajes.

―Tengo que irme ―se levantó.

―¿Pasó algo? ―Shouto se levantó también, un poco preocupado.

―No, pero dice que necesita algo urgente-

―Entonces, vayamos.

Shouto tomó su billetera y sacó para pagar. Katsuki se detuvo un momento, contrariado por las acciones de él. No lo había invitado, no le había dicho que lo acompañara. Debería decirle que se vaya a la mierda, pero-

―¿Listo? ―Preguntó él, con su chaqueta ya puesta.

Katsuki no pudo hacer nada más que asentir.

_Verde: Lo siento!_

_Verde: Algunos criminales nos emboscaron hace un rato._

_Verde: Ahora estoy de vuelta en la agencia, es mi descanso._

_Verde: Veo que ustedes se divierten, me alegro._

_Verde: [EMOJI]_

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Katsuki. Él no había hablado mucho en todo el viaje en autobús, pero Shouto notaba que estaba inquieto.

Katsuki caminaba delante de él. Llegaron a la verja de la casa y él la abrió cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido. Algo que quiso fingir que era casual, pero que Shouto también notó que era intencional.

Llegaron a la puerta principal y Katsuki tomó la perilla con suavidad. Giró y la puerta se abrió.

―Mierda ―masculló. Nunca dejaban la puerta de calle abierta.

Le hizo una seña a Shouto, bastante vaga, pero que él entendió de inmediato. Ambos estaban listos para pelear en cualquier momento.

Katsuki caminaba despacio, conociendo de memoria las maderas del piso que rechinaban y esquivándolas. Shouto lo imitó al ver que caminaba de forma particular. Dieron otro paso cuando escucharon un ruido _extraño_, como una voz amortiguada, viniendo de la cocina. No tardó mucho en reconocer que era su madre. Mantuvo la calma, evitó precipitarse.

Pero cuando escuchó algo romperse en la cocina, no pudo aguantar más.

―¿¡QUIÉN MIERDA ESTÁ AQUÍ!? ―Gritó, soltando una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustar, pero no como para quemar el techo.

―¡PUTA MADRE! ―Exclamó la mujer―, ¿¡Qué mierda haces, mocoso!?

Shouto entró también, pero más tranquilo. Tenía unas pocas llamas en su lado izquierdo y hielo del otro.

―¿Y tú diablos haces? ¡Apaga ese fuego! ―Exclamó ella cuando vio a Shouto.

―Lo siento, señora ―murmuró.

―¡Creí que había un villano o _algo_! ¡Había ruidos como si te hubieran tapado la boca!

―¡Estaba _cantando_! ―Exclamó ella, avergonzada.

―¿¡Quién mierda canta así!?

_Me alegro que estés en tu descanso._

_Nosotros estamos._

_Ah._

_Tratando de atrapar villanos también, creo._

_[FOTO]_

―¡Deja de sacarme putas fotos! ―Exclamó Katsuki cuando el flash le dio en el rostro.

―Lo siento, olvidé quitarlo.

―Cómo sea ―giró a su madre―, ¿para qué querías que viniera?

―¡Qué modales de mierda, Katsuki! ¿No vas a presentar a tu amigo?

Shouto sonrió, amigable―, Todoroki Shouto, mucho gusto.

―Ah, estos modales sí se pueden ver ―ella tomó su mano, sonriendo también―, Bakugo Mitsuki. He oído sobre ti, Todoroki-kun, no puedo creer que puedas soportar a mi hijo.

―Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, Bakugo-san.

―¡Hey! ―Exclamó él, al verse atacado por ambos lados―, ¿podrías decirme de una puta vez qué necesitabas?

―Oh, necesitaba ayuda para mover los muebles. Es hora de hacer una re acomodación.

_[FOTO]_

_Verde: Esa foto se ve anormalmente bien?_

_Verde: Chicos, qué están haciendo?_

_Verde: Me están haciendo preocupar._

_Rosa: Es verdad, me veo muy bien en esa foto._

_Rosa: Bakugo Katsuki, explica._

_Verde: [EMOJI]_

_Verde: Demandamos la verdad._

_Verde: QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ HAS HECHO CON KACCHAN._

_De qué mierda hablan._

_Es solo una foto, déjenme en paz._

_Verde: EL VERDADERO KACCHAN JAMÁS DIRÍA ESO._

_Cierra la puta boca, Deku._

_Rosa: Eso sí suena como algo que él diría._

Luego de mover todos los muebles de la sala y el comedor, fueron libres. Mitsuki había salido a comprar para la cena y ambos habían ido a la habitación de Katsuki.

―¿Quieres una puta bebida? ―Cuestionó él, sin ganas de ser un buen anfitrión.

―No, gracias ―murmuró él, para nada intimidado―. ¿Puedo recostarme en tu cama?

―_No-_

―Gracias.

Se desplomó en la misma, escuchando cómo Katsuki llegaba lentamente a su punto de hervor.

Ambos habían abierto el chat con Izuku, pero él había vuelto a patrullar. Katsuki estaba sentado contra la cama, en silencio, mientras veía su celular. Shouto estaba acostado de costado y lo miraba, un poco a él, un poco la pantalla de su celular, ya que entraba en su campo de visión.

―¿Podrías dejar de mirar sobre mi hombro? Me dan ganas de matarte.

―Eso es increíblemente cortés para ser tú, ¿te sientes bien?

Katsuki lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se giró completo hacia él para que no pueda mirar su celular.

―Hoy no fuiste a tu agencia ―dijo Shouto―, ¿por qué?

―Día libre ―murmuró en respuesta―. Tú saliste temprano.

―Me escapé. Mi viejo se distrajo, así que…

Katsuki abrazó sus piernas apenas. Ambos quedaron en silencio. Shouto no quitaba su mirada de encima de Katsuki, y si bien él la sentía, no le molestaba del todo.

Él comenzó a removerse un poco, cansado de estar en esa posición.

―¿Quieres acostarte?

―No, eso-

―¿Qué? ¿Dirás que eso es _gay_? ―Shouto lo miró apenas riendo.

Katsuki se levantó de un salto, con el ceño fruncido, y se tiró al lado de Shouto, con los brazos cruzados.

―¿Feliz?

Shouto se corrió más contra la pared, abrazó a Katsuki apenas, pasando su brazo por encima de su estómago y apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Suspiró aire _helado_ contra Katsuki y habló.

―Mucho.

Shouto había esperado muchas reacciones de él, que lo golpeara, insultara, tratara de explotarlo, pero nunca la mirada suave y conflictiva de él junto con sus mejillas rosadas.

―¿Qué mierda tratas de hacer?

Era claro que _esa _no era la pregunta. _¿No estábamos fingiendo que nos llevábamos bien por Izuku?_

―Me gustas _también_ ―dijo Shouto.

Katsuki estaba serio, analizándolo y buscando sarcasmo o mentira o _lo que sea, _pero nada encontró porque Shouto era _sincero _y estaba sintiendo mariposas en la pancita por estar junto a él en esa cama en ese día de otoño.

―¿Yo te _gusto_?

Bakugo Katsuki era un joven más de acciones que de palabras. ¿Sentía por Shouto lo mismo que por Izuku? Por supuesto que no. ¿Sentía algo _especial _por él? Sin duda. Entonces, no respondió y dejó que sus movimientos hablaran por él. Giró hasta quedar frente a Shouto; puso su mano sobre su mejilla y él cerró los ojos, esperándolo. Katsuki se acercó a él y lo besó suave, concentrado en la sensación y grabándola en su cabeza.

Era diferente, un _mundo _de diferencia con Izuku, pero agradable, ah, _qué agradable_.

Si tenía que recordar cuándo había comenzado a sentirse así hacia Shouto, no tendría la más mínima idea. Shouto, por otro lado, lo sabía muy bien. Era un secreto que aún no quería revelar, que no se sentía _cómodo_ contando, gracias a la falta de costumbre de hablar de sus sentimientos que, luego de años de esfuerzo, seguía deteniéndolo a veces. Ya llegaría un momento en que le diría a Izuku y a Katsuki que, en realidad, ellos le habían gustado desde primer año. Le había costado _darle nombre _a esos sentimientos, pero en cuanto supo, no hubo vuelta atrás.

Y el hecho de ver que Izuku le había correspondido, y ahora Katsuki también, era maravilloso.

* * *

¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Si me dejan review, seré feliz(?)

Saludos.


End file.
